Ten Angels
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: When the culdesac kids become angels destined to bring peace to Earth, it unlocks a new adventure that will lead up to them making the world a better place.
1. Chapter 1: Ten Angels Have Been Summoned

"What are we doing here," Kevin asked. All of the cul-de-sac kids were there because of a mysterious letter asking them to come to the center of the cul-de-sac. Then the Eds appeared.

"Is this another one of your scams," Jimmy asked.

"No, why would we send out letters for a scam," Eddy asked. But then, all of a sudden, lightning struck them all, and they were above he clouds, meeting with an angel.

"A-Are we dead," Nazz asked.

"No, you are only here to fulfill the prophecy of a new and better Earth.

"My word. I've heard about this. In times of great turmoil, ten angels will descend from the Heavens, and bring all forms of peace on Earth. But it never said what kind," Double D explained.

"That is correct," the angel said. "One by one, you will descend from the Heavens, and bring peace to Earth. I will give you the order. Eddy, Double D, Ed, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, and then Johnny and Plank," the angel explained.

"What sort of peace shall we bring," Rolf asked.

"I am about to tell you. Eddy, you shall take away all of the greed in the world. Double D, you shall bring knowledge to the world. Ed, you shall bring peace to the world. Kevin, you shall bring happiness to the world. Nazz, you shall bring beauty to the world. Rolf, you shall take away all languages, and replace them with your language. Sarah, you shall take away all anger from the world. Jimmy, you shall bring food to the world, cover every barren desert or even a failing garden abundant with food. Johnny, you and Plank will take away all lust and desires. That is how the world will become perfect," the angel explained.

"But how do we do this," Double D asked.

"Tomorrow, you shall have to purge your souls of your sins. Therefore you cannot bring any new sins to the world when it should be perfect, the day after that, you will begin your training. And after that, you will all bring peace to the Earth, in the order I told you, and one each day. Within ten days, the world will be perfect. Now go to bed, it's in that could," he pointed.

They approached the cloud and what they saw inside it was a mansion.

"Wow, I didn't know being an angel could be this rewarding," Jimmy said.

"It's just like in our dreams Jimmy, we're going to become angels," Sarah said. And then, they were off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Pride And Envy

"Get up," an angel came ringing a bell. Everybody got up, except Eddy. "Get up," the angel cried to Eddy.

"Just five more minutes," Eddy pleaded.

The angel rolled her eyes, and then got out a megaphone from her robe.

"GET UP EDDY! SLOTH IS A SIN," she screamed in his ear.

"All right, I'm up," Eddy said. The angel led them into what seemed like the dining room.

"We know what mortals like you enjoy to eat. So enjoy this well, for this shall be your last meal ever," the angel that explained to them the sequence of events to come said.

Everybody looked at him in surprise,

"L-Last meal," Jimmy asked nervously.

"Yes. Today, after we clean your souls of all sins, you will be free of such simple things like eating, drinking, sleeping, and many other sins," he explained.

After breakfast the angel took the gang to a mountain, with people doing crazy things on it.

"This is Purgatory. Here you will purge your sins of the seven sins. Pride, envy, sloth, wrath, greed, gluttony, and lust. You may begin," he told them. The came to the first pit, to get rid of pride.

"Read the instructions Double Dweeb," Kevin said.

"I'm glad after we finish with sloth you won't call us that anymore. Let's see, we have to carry a huge rock on our backs to teach us that pride weighs us down. We can move on after the angel of diminished pride shall give us the signal," Double D explained.

"A huge rock. Sarah, I'm scared," Jimmy wept.

"It's OK Jimmy, it'll be over soon," Sarah comforted him. The rocks were out on their backs, and they began the long walk.

"My back is chafing," Double D cried out.

"That ain't nothin'! My back's breakin'" Eddy cried. After a long hour, the angel of diminished pride gave them the signal to move on.

"Congratulations, you have gotten rid of pride," the angel said.

"Yeah, I do feel like I'm not that proud of my grades anymore," Double D commented.

"Yeah, and I don't feel like bragging about my bike anymore," Kevin added. And they moved on to the next pit.

"This is the terrace that ends envy. After this, we won't desire anything anymore. All we have to do is have our eyes sewn shut, and wear clothes that make us indistinguishable from the ground. That means we'll wear clothes that make us look like the ground. After we've served our time, then we'll head up to the next terrace, which should be sloth," Double D explained.

"OK, I'm not having my eyes sewn shut or wearing those ugly clothes," Nazz said looking at those already in the terrace.

"In honor of Rolf's ancestors Rolf shall do it," Rolf shouted.

So after a lot of talking, they decided that they'd do it. The angel of diminished envy came, put their clothes on them, and sewed their eyes shut. They stood there for a while until the angel came back and opened their eyes, and took away the Earth suits.

"Congratulations, you have gotten rid of envy," the angel told them. So they moved on to the next terrace.


	3. Chapter 3: Wrath and Sloth

Colt-man:

Thanks for that info. I will make adjustments to the story. And I will make the 'not wanting' thing more clear. They may want things, but the won't be jealous of other people for their possessions. And the 'Rolf not eating' thing, that's a challenge, so if you have any advice, let me know. And I got the 'earth suits' and 'sewn eyes' and the punishments of the other terraces from Dante's 'Divine Comedy.' It's an old piece of literature, so if you haven't hear of it, I'm not surprised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n', Eddy.

The group was done with envy, and was on their way to the next terrace. The terrace of wrath.

"Let's see, to release ourselves of wrath, we must walk around in acrid smoke until we are told to stop. But this will be tricky, there will be demons and angels telling us to stop, if a demon tells us to stop, we must ignore it. If an angel tells us to stop, we must listen. Sounds simple enough," Double D read.

"Demons? Sarah, I'm scared," Jimmy said.

"Don't worry silly, I'll hold your hand," Sarah said.

"Ooooh, it also says, 'no holding hands,'" Double D read from the smaller print of the sign. That's when Jimmy really began to shake. But they still started it. Then, a demon came in front of Ed.

"You can go on now," the demon said in his raspy voice.

"No way bucko," Ed said. He pushed him out of the way and continued to walk around in the acrid smoke. When the group was together, an angel came in front of them.

"You can go on now," the angel said in its sweet voice.

They arrived at the next terrace. The terrace of sloth. Double D read over it silently.

"Oh Lord," Double D screamed.

"What is it Double D," Kevin asked.

"To purge our souls of the sin of sloth, we must run around in many laps until we are told to stop. And we are not aloud to stop in the middle," Double D explained. He knew how bad he was at running.

"Sweet," Kevin said, as the jock.

"Well, we might as well get our tushies healthy," Jimmy said.

"See ya," Kevin said as he ran off. Everyone else started a second later.

"Ahhh, my toes," Nazz screamed.

"My legs can't take much more of this Sarah, I'm going down," Jimmy screamed.

"Jimmy, keep on running," Sarah cried.

"Farewell cruel world," Jimmy said, about to fall, but right before he did, the angel said that they could continue.

"Just on time," Jimmy commented, giving the angel a quarter.

The angel just looked at it.

"Obviously you haven't been to the terrace of greed yet, the angel said, throwing the quarter away, having Eddy dive for it.


	4. Chapter 4: The End Of Purgatory

The gang had just finished the two terraces of wrath and sloth.

"Now what?" Eddy asked.

"Well, according to this map, greed is next. Our faces have to be put on the ground until the angel of greed comes and releases us," Double D explained.

"Sounds easy enough," Kevin said. And they entered the terrace of greed.

Their faces were put down on the ground, until the angel of greed released them.

"Well, that was the easiest terrace we've been at so far, what's next?" Jimmy asked.

"Next is the terrace of gluttony. After this, we will no longer desire to eat," Double D explained.

Rolf's eyes widened.

"How can Rolf not eat?" Rolf asked.

"This terrace will take away that need," Double D explained. "So all we have to do is walk through fields of fruit without eating, and pass through cascades of fresh, cool water without stopping to drink.

And so they began.

"I'm so hungry," Ed said. Then, he spotted a blueberry, his favorite fruit. "Yum," Ed said. He was going to pick it up, but Double D stopped him.

"Ed, no eating," Double D said.

The rest of the group finished the terrace without difficulty.

"We're almost done, this is the last terrace," Double D said.

"Finally," Nazz exclaimed.

"But this is also the hardest. To eliminate lust, we must walk around immensely hot fires. This is the terrace where most people give up," Double D explained.

"Well, I guess we can do this," Sarah said. So they entered the terrace of lust.

"Sarah, I can't do this," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, we have to. It's for the good of the world," Sarah said.

"This heat is unbearable," Double D said.

"Never in Rolf's life has Rolf seen such heat," Rolf said.

"Man, is it hot or what?" Eddy asked.

"Or what," Ed answered. He seemed untouched by the heat.

"Ed, doesn't the heat bother you?" Nazz asked.

"What heat?" Ed asked.

"Never mind Ed," Double D said. Then the angel of lust came up to them.

"Congratulations, you have completed Purgatory. You may now leave to see the head angel," the angel of lust told them.

They came up to the head angel himself.

"Congratulations, you are now ready to begin training. However, I assume that Purgatory has made you tired.

"No sir, we are ready to begin," Sarah said.

"I see that the sloth terrace has worked effectively. Very well, follow me," the angel said.

And so they did.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters.**

**9090909090909090909090909**

"As I was saying before, congratulations, you have finished Purgatory. Now you must begin your training," the head angel said.

"How do we do that?" Kevin asked.

"Well, normally you all would be in bed right now. How many of you feel tired?" the angel asked.

Nobody said that they were tired.

"Good, when you finished sloth, that means you shall never be lazy again. Also you shall never eat or drink again. Desire anything. Love someone, except if they're in your family, or love money. You are all sin free," he explained.

Nobody said a word.

"You must begin training now. It is very likely that Satan will try to stop you when you free the world of all sins. Of course, an army will accompany you, but if they fail, you will be on your own. You will also have to learn how to put the world's sins, in one bag, or to release righteousness from a can this size," the head angel said, holding up a can that would be equivalent to a can of peaches.

"How can so much sin fit in there?" Jimmy asked.

"Sin is so insignificant, that it is a very tiny size," the angel explained.

"But how can some of the stuff we have to release fit in there?" Double D asked.

"You can be amazed at how far a pinch of caring can go," the angel said in a sympathetic voice.

"So you must put as many things as you can into a simple can for this exercise. Good luck," he said. And then, tons of things fell out.

"We're supposed to put all this in one lousy can?" Eddy asked.

"You have to want to do good, then it will actually work. But I do find this illogical," Double D said.

"I can't even fit one rock into this," Nazz said.

"Well, from all the sins that you have stopped you got amazing powers which will help you in bringing peace to the world, so I guess you must be able to do it. The key is to want to do it," the angel said.

"But isn't that desiring, which is what we tried to get rid of?" Sarah asked.

"True, but when desiring to do good, it is not a sin, but a virtue," the angel explained.

"By the way, what's your name?" Jimmy asked.

"I am St. Michael," St. Michael said.

"But, that's the angel who defeated Satan," Jimmy said.

"Yes, that is true," St. Michael said.

"Rolf is humbled by your presence," Rolf said, bowing down to St. Michael.

"I get it, we have to want to do good things if this is going to work," Nazz said.

"Precisely," St. Michael said. That's when things got better.

"I got four hundred and twenty-eight rocks in my can Plank. What do you mean that sounded wrong?" Johnny said.

"I got too many to count," Kevin bragged.

"Great, you have all passed the test. Tomorrow, you shall begin to bring peace to the world. Eddy, tomorrow you go first as to eliminate greed," St. Michael said. "Good luck," and with that, the group waited for the moment to bring the world to peace.


	6. Chapter 6: Accomplishments

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters.**

**90909090909090909090909**

The sun rose, and the cul-de-sac angels knew that it was time to bring peace to the world.

"I'm sure you're all ready to bring peace to the world, but you're missing one thing," St. Michael said. He snapped his fingers, and the whole groups now had wings, and were dressed in pure white robes.

"Nice threads," Kevin said. And by that time, the sun had fully risen.

"Eddy, here's your can. Put all greed into this can," St. Michael told him.

Eddy understood. He jumped of the bridge they were standing on and flew around the world. The first lap was just for fun.

"I'm king of the world," Eddy shouted. He was having fun more then ever before. "This is better than scams," Eddy said. Then he knew that it was time for business.

He opened the can, and flew to every single country around the world. When he left, he took away all the greed, and put it in a can. Not to his surprise, greed was the color green, like money was.

He flew back to the bridge; the can of greed was full.

"Here's your greed," Eddy said, handing the can to St. Michael. St. Michael threw it in a fire, and all greed was permanently gone.

"Satan is trying to stop us. Double D, you must go, now," St. Michael said. "Bring knowledge to the world," he commanded.

Like Eddy, Double D just fell off the bridge, and started flying. He also enjoyed it.

"This is better than studying advanced chemical reactions," Double D said, flying over Spain. But then he new he had to fulfill his destiny. He opened the can, and out fell a trail of pure blue.

Wherever he flew, the blue trail followed, giving the knowledge of both the physical world and divine world to everyone.

"That was great, but Satan just broke through the gates of hell. He's on his way. Ed, you must go now! Bring peace to the world," St. Michael told him.

"Okey-dokey bucko," Ed said, and he jumped off the bridge, and began to fly. However, Satan was catching up to him. The cul-de-sac kids had a good view of him. He had horns, his skin was red, and his eyes shone black with no mercy.

"Oh my God, Ed look out," Sarah cried, worried for her brother.

"I hope he doesn't chase me," Jimmy said.

Eventually, Satan caught up to Ed.

"Get away from me," Ed said, opening the can. Out of the can came a trail of purple. But, Satan shot at the can, causing the trail to be wavy. But it still brought peace to Earth. It was finished before Satan could finish it off, so instead, Satan decided to finish Ed off.

"Get back Satan, in the name of God," St. Michael shouted. Satan, being completely vulnerable to the powers of God, fled in terror, back to the bowels of hell where he belonged.

"That was great, in just one day, we took away all greed, and brought knowledge and peace to the world. You must take a break right now, and we will continue later," St. Michael said.

And then, the sun set.


	7. Chapter 7: The World Is Turning Gold

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters.**

**9090909090909090909090909**

"Back to work," St. Michael shouted. Kevin knew he was next to help the world.

"Well, should we get to the bridge?" Eddy asked.

"Of course Eddy," Double D said. They walked their way to the bridge. They saw that a quarter of the world was shining gold.

"Is the world turning gold?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it is. The more sin that is taken away the world is turned to gold. That's why we had to get rid of greed first, so nobody would dig up gold, get it?" St. Michael joked. "I don't know why I try. Kevin, you're next, bring happiness to the world," St. Michael said, giving Kevin a can.

Kevin fell of the bridge, and began to fly.

"I'm flying," Kevin screamed. Then he got serious. He opened the can, and a trail of pure silver oozed out and oozed its way to every corner of the world. While doing so, Kevin noticed that more of the world was becoming gold. He smiled, and flew back.

"That was great! Nazz you are up next," St. Michael said.

Nazz stood up.

"Bring beauty to the world," St. Michael said, handing a can to Nazz. She fell off, and began to fly.

Unlike the others, she didn't waste her time flying around for nothing. She immediately opened her can, and a trial of pure gold flew out and found its way to every ugly thing. Nazz flew around Earth to see what had happened. She was amazed.

Factories excreting pollutants had been replaced by meadows. The polar ice caps took their original forms. It was beautiful. Then she flew back to the bridge and Rolf was up.

"Rolf, you have to replace all languages with the one you want. Just whisper that language into this can, and then spray it all over Earth," St. Michael said. Rolf whispered something into the can, and fell off the bridge.

He started flying around the Earth, spending more time in his home country of Romania. Then, he opened the can, and out fell a pure gray trail, and it expanded all over the Earth. The Earth was half golden at this point.

"What language are we speaking?" Ed asked.

"Surprisingly English," Double D said. Then Rolf came back. "Rolf, I thought that you would replace languages with your native language," Double D asked.

"Rolf was going to do so at first, but then Rolf realized that Peach Creek is his home now, so Rolf decided to replace them with the language of Peach Creek, English," Rolf explained.

"How sympathetic. Well, we're done for today, but you may fly around and see what has happened to the world," St. Michael suggested.

"Sweet, Hawaii, here I come," Nazz said.

"To Paris Jimmy," Sarah said.

"New York here I come," Eddy said.

"Will you join me to Antarctica Ed?" Double D asked.

"Sure Double D. They have cute and cuddly penguins there. And not to mention Santa Claus," Ed said.

"Santa Clause lives in the North Pole Ed," Double D explained, but Ed ignored that fact.

So the Peach Creek angels fell off the bridge and began to see the almost perfect world.


	8. Chapter 8: Perfect World

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters or Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

**90909090909090909**

The group had come back to the bridge and was about to completely bring peace to the world.

"OK, this is the last three. I would like to tell you all what a great job you have done. Now let's finish this. Sarah, here's your can. Take away all anger from the world," St. Michael said.

Sarah jumped off the bridge and she began flying. Then, she opened the can, and from all the four corners of the world, a thick, black trail flowed into the can.

Everywhere she went, the thick, black trailed oozed from people's hearts (literally) and soon, there was no more anger left in the world. Sarah arrived back at the bridge.

"Here's your anger," Sarah said, giving it to St. Michael. St. Michael threw it in a fire, like he did with greed, and all anger was permanently gone.

"Jimmy you're next," Double D said, obviously knowing the order.

"That's right. Jimmy, you must bring food to all the barren wastelands on the Earth. Good luck," St. Michael said, giving Jimmy not a can, but a sack.

Jimmy fell off the bridge, and he flew around the world. When he was flying around Canada, he opened the sac, and everyone saw what fell out.

"What is that?" Eddy asked.

"Aww, it is little birdies," Ed said.

"Not even close Ed. Those are seeds. Perfect for bringing food to the world," Double D explained.

"Rolf should've done this," Rolf commented.

"I think Jimmy's perfect for the job," Nazz said.

Eventually Jimmy was done, and he flew upon the bridge. Everyone looked at the Earth.

There was only a small fraction of the Earth that was not golden yet.

"This is the last one. Johnny, you and Plank fly around and take away two things. Lust and desire. After you do that, the Earth will truly be a perfect place," St. Michael said.

"OK. Ready Plank?" Johnny asked. Plank just gave his usual blank stare. "Great! Here we go," Johnny screamed. He fell off the bridge and began to fly.

He opened the two cans and into those two cans flowed in a trail of brown for lust and a trail of orange, for desires.

Everywhere he few, those two trails flew into the cans. Soon he was done and everyone was expecting his return.

When he returned, everybody cheered.

They looked upon the Earth. It was completely golden.

"We've done it," cheered Kevin.

"OK, listen up. Here you have an option. You can either live here on the bridge, or go down onto the perfect world you have created," St. Michael said.

"We'd like to go down onto Earth," Nazz said. And they went down to see their perfect world.


End file.
